On edge
by DayMaple
Summary: She struggles with her blood lust when she first meets him. He knows the lines that he's crossing when he makes the decision to be with her. Many factors are against them. Will their love be enough and survive? AU Charles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I publish this story once but somehow fanfiction deleted due the story having a lemon rated M it so this time I'm making this story similar to the previous but this time no lemon. **

**I don't own Vampire Diaires, X-Men First Class, or Twilight. I wish I did**.

**So fair warning! This chapter has violence and blood and is dark but somewhere between T and M. It's not too graphic. It has a purpose on why it's dark. **

* * *

**Title: On Edge**

**Prologue:**

_She suddenly screamed in pure hatred and lunged herself at me. I found myself skidded across the floor with her hand clamped tightly around my throat. Christ! She was really strong. _

_She pulled a white oak stake from behind her back._

_And I snapped._

_"I curse the day I ever created you Care, and the day I will be happy again is the day where I drive this white oak stake through your heart." She claimed icily as she raised the piece of wood above her._

_Suddenly I was no longer in control, pure feral instinct came forth. The next thing I know is I'm biting into her shoulder hard. _

_She lets out a scream of pain and accidentally loosened her grip on me._

_I then grab the stake with one hand and flip our positions. I straddled her and her eyes went wide with shock at my sudden new strength. Her eyes shined with hate as she realized her mistake._

_The fact that she was about to die had me somewhat jealous. Part of me truly wished __HIS promise on loving and would wait me. I believed him and he knew that because he was able to read my mind._

_HE __lied._

_Every memory of __HIM __was crashing down all around me. How __HE__ claimed to love me, how HE said his world was me, how HE would wait for me. _

_Liar_

_I even left HIM to protect him…_

_I should've known it was all too good to be true. I should've known it was all too good to be true. Even though I believed myself of my humanity is stronger than the beast. _

_I then plunged the stake right beside her heart. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: A year ago**

The car suddenly stopped and I realized I had arrived at the airport. I got out and took my bags and walked into the building silently.

I was finally going to England to study in Oxford for my first year.

After we got everything together we just stood there awkwardly looking at each other. James was the first to break the silence.

"Um, you gonna be ok Caroline?" He spoke.

"Uh yeah, don't worry bout me." I said quietly.

He rolled his eyes at my response as if saying yeah right. He gave me a small hug and I waved bye.

I took my assigned seat on the plane as eyes feels heavy.

I floated in space in orbit around Earth. The sun was a bright patch of light hundreds of thousands of miles away, and yet I felt its warmth which was good, because I was wearing nothing but a nighty. I propelled myself forward for a closer look. You didn't get the change to see Earth from above too often, after all.

I stretched out my arm to touch the clouds. This was a dream after all, so maybe I was able to touch them. I'd always wondered what they'd feel like.

But I was too far away, and my hands could only reach the outmost layer of the atmosphere.

Surprised I glanced down. Nope. Nobody there. But I was picking up speed and was moving forward faster now than I liked.

What the hell?

And then I suddenly realized what it was. Gravity! Shocked, I tried to swim in the opposite direction, but it was too late. I was already plummeting down, and plummeting and plummeting and plummeting…

I woke with a start, heart pounding. It happened, the horrid splitting headache. It was like a migraine but ten times worse. I stopped walking bringing my free hand up to my head, and then nausea swept through my body.

I ran to the bathroom and barely made it to toilet before vomiting. After puking a couple more times, the migraine doubled and I started seeing red. It was like my entire body was in pain. It hurt to move, to breathe to speak. I doubled over the toilet and started screaming.

I had never experienced pain like this before, I wanted to die. I screamed louder bringing both hands up to my head clutching almost willing the pain to leave. I began to writhe on the floor. My throat felt like sand paper rubbing together.

"Hello!" a woman's voice yelled.

Immediately the stall door opened and a woman dropped in front of me. Her eyes were clouded with worry and she reached her hands down to touch me.

"Are you alright." She asked in a worried tone.

I just stared at her through my pain and something sweet invaded my senses. The scent was intoxicating and all I comprehended was to feed. Next thing I knew, I was lunging at her neck and viciously assaulting the skin.

Her blood was pouring in my mouth and it was like nothing I had ever tasted before. The pain in my body began to subside but my mind was screaming at me to stop. Her body went limp in my arms and I realized I was no longer sucking her blood. I slowly let her go, and watched in horror as her body fell to floor.

I killed her. No murdered her in cold blood.

I began to panic as I saw the blood everywhere. Suddenly the bathroom door flew open and a young woman walked in. She stopped suddenly when she saw the body on the floor. Her mouth opened to a scream and suddenly I lunged at her and pinned her to the wall. Something inside of me was snapping.

"You can't tell anybody!" I said. "You can't tell anybody!" I yelled looking straight into her eyes.

Her body relaxed and her eyes glazed over.

"I can't tell anybody." She said monotone.

I was staring at in the mirror. The girl in the mirror was covered in blood. I slowly walked up to the mirror and watched my eyes turned black and fangs protruding my mouth.

The Migraine came back and I fell to floor in pain and felt I wanted to explode.

Then visions began to flash through my brain. The visions were of a girl in a white old night gown era _awaked to find the man she loves missing from their bed. She was worried that she went to find him. _

_However, she heard voices speaking in hushed tones. They spoke of a plot to kill someone while she sleeps. It turned into shocked when she learned she's the person herself who their plotting to kill…_

_The girl found a dagger near the table beside her gripped the dagger by his side unsheathing it silently. Waiting for the right moment he leapt to attack the conspirators. And with a cry she plunged the dagger into the back of one of the traitors._

_The blade sliced through their spine and fell to the floor dead in an instant. She pulled out the dagger ready to kill the other plotter but he was shaken to the core when he saw who stood there._

_The man she loves who has shimmering blue eyes and light red rosy lips, she admires. His eyes were wide with terror at seeing his supposed lover dead on the floor._

"_What have you done?"He yelled at her furiously _

_The girl stopped and felt betrayed. And she snapped. _

_She grabbed the man as the man try to push himself away but she had the advantage threw a vase on his head and pulled him closed. _

_"I loved you!" she yelled as she plunged his bloodied dagger into her beloved's heart._

I realized these were not visions, but memories.

I remembered who I was but with few knowledge.

All I remember is disgust and betrayal on this blue eyed man and killed him and when and how I was turned into a vampire but other than that. NOTHING…

My body was like a living carcass. It was breathing, sleeping, eating but not really living. I was dying on the inside. I just wanted to end it all. The pain was beginning to be unbearable. It wasn't normal how the emotions were so real, so vivid and so physical. It was physically hurting me. Yet I wished I never witness that memory I encounter.

I looked over the woman and brought my hands to her neck and drank her dry.

The plan is suppose to change now but there are still no memories so I decided to stick with the plan and go to Oxford and figure out.

I am still Caroline Thorne but a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my character Caroline.**

Chapter 2:

**Caroline POV:**

I was drawn to him right away when my eyes fell upon in masquerade ball, hosted the Oxford campus . He looked actually as the guy in my memories. I thought to myself it's impossible because of the memories where years ago in the past.

He didn't have his mask on yet so I was able to catch his face.

Who is he? Why does he look actually like the blue eyed man in my memories? Are they the same person? Why does his scent call to me and want to drain him dry?

My emotions lead to curiosity to anger and hatred. Luckily I was more in control of myself due draining more human blood from different areas, which is usually my only obstacle these days since I have become more accustomed to his scent.

If only that were true.

It was true that I had learned to control myself around him due no exposure on a daily basis. The familiarity of having him in the same room had greatly helped to reduce my urges; somewhat desensitized me to him.

I first I though I can handle his blood more being in the same room but however dormant it may be, the violent bloodlust was still there, just waiting to come out. I had thought it was pretty well under wraps.

But it was difficult because from knowing from my memory I had been a vampire for years or a couple hundred of years, it doesn't help since I have no memory of my experience of a vampire or even half of the control.

Everything is all heightening in my emotions of myself.

"Wow, I wonder who that is," I breathed in a Native American girl by the name of Leah, had forced me to come in the masquerade ball to keep her company. He seemed young enough to be college students and Leah seem to know everyone.

"I don't know!" She answered without even looking, too eager to get on with the night to care, but my eyes lingered on him. He was tall, but not as tall as the other men I had seen on campus. His dark brown hair was oddly beautiful, fingers running through it over and over again as he chuckles. Beautiful, I kept saying in my head and it was starting to sound repetitive but it was the only way to describe him.

Every physical feature on him is the same as the shimmering blue eyed man in my memory.

And then he locked eyes on me.

My body awakened a part of me that I had assumed was long gone and forgotten, dead with the rest of my body. _Lust_. Not simple blood lust, the craving of that delectable. Oh I wanted his blood.

"Caroline. What's wrong?"Leah asked me as I saw her drank a shot of whiskey.

I thank Leah for the distraction since I wouldn't know what could have happened.

"Oh! Come on!" She whined, pouting out her dark colored russet lip and gave me the shot of whiskey. "Live a little. You know, you're only young once."

She told me that as she left me alone in my sorrows and thoughts.

If were only true.

I tried to stop breathing him in. I thought that if I cut off the scent I would be alright, but he was already coursing through my veins. Scorching, painful need. I felt pulled to him, like he was a gigantic magnet. That's when I noticed something else, something that had also begun to thrum with electricity. It was unfamiliar to me; I didn't immediately remember the sensation. I was getting aroused.

Damn my HEIGHTEN emotions!

I felt I wanted to explode. I hadn't wanted…well I'm not sure how only it's been.

I sighed knowing that I drinking alcohol help in my state at this moment to prevent my hunger and drank the burning liquid down in one big gulp. Luckily it doesn't get me drunk but it's also the worst part; not feeling anything.

Alcohol has no effects on me but helps from being blood thirsty, which I learned over 2 months ago.

So there I sat at the bar, gazing down at the empty shot glass in front of me. I ran my finger over the rim, feeling what was left of the spicy sweet sticky syrup that had been lingered behind.

I was even thankful I could taste alcohol and regular if I drink blood to be healthy.

**Third's POV**

Coraline's eyes suddenly fell upon a guy standing not too far away from her. A guy who was looking at her and who was dressed in suite personally without a costume but along with a mask.

Caroline couldn't see his face but knew this was the same guy she first lead her eyes. The same guy whose blood calls to her.

It was harder than before it felt as though a hot poker was searing to Caroline's throat, her thirst was so instantaneous, but that fire started to spread throughout her entire body. Every inch of her was thrumming with electricity, from fingertips to toes.

* * *

Charles notice the girl dressed as a huntress with a silver talisman on her neck. The moment he had stepped inside masquerade ball. These were his type of thing after huge stressful assignments or classes he would go to a pub but at this time Oxford were hosting a masquerade ball. He decided to come and flirt with as many single women and get lucky tonight after if possible, but he knew how to get his way it's one of the advantages of being a mind reader.

He caught sight of her when she stared at him a few moments ago and saw her drinking in the bar near by.

One thing she was, though, was definitely good looking. Most of her face was covered by her mask but her long brown hair and full lips had immediately drawn him in. Plus, thanks to her revealing costume he could tell she had a tight little body. He appreciated that. He was a man, after all. A man interested in getting to know that fascinating girl.

* * *

Caroline's POV

A pair of brilliant blue eyes met mine as he came towards me. "What can I get you, love?" he said, with an easy smile with British accent.

"Double whiskey please, straight up," I replied, biting my lip nervously.

He raised an eyebrow, turned towards me. I saw his shimmering blue eyes with rosy lips.

_God, his beautiful._

The bartender placed my drink on the bar in front of me

I pulled my purse from my bag and turned to the blue eyed man in front of me.

"You look as if you could use a drink. Plus, being the gentleman I am I want to sit here and talk to you." He flashed a chuckle grin at me, and I could feel a familiar heat in between my legs.

I stopped my breathing so I could at least have control to talk with him without my blood lust coming and eat him or worse expose myself in a crowd like here.

"What makes you think I'd want to talk to you?" I heard myself say, and cocked an eyebrow.

The blue eyed man chuckled, a throaty, deep sound that came from within his chest. "Well, you're here alone, aren't you, Miss Huntress.

I smiled at him but couldn't help but to think of the huntress costume I'm wearing. I was wearing too short, too tight, too revealing, too… everything!

_But it doesn't matter because I feel sexy!_

If I'm dress as a seductress, I might as well act as one at least for one night and with one man, after all isn't that what he wanted.

_Beside I feel I wanted to explode!_

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about tonight, Mr. Mysterious. This huntress is in the same page as you are." There is one wicked thing to say.

She even surprised herself by realizing she didn't mind flirting with him since at first she wanted to drink him dry then kill him but in this situation it can be a good distraction. She probably wouldn't even mind taking it further. As further as possible, actually.

Tonight was indeed a night to let loose apparently.

And take it further she did. So much further than she thought herself capable of going with this blue eyed man. He was doing a lot of touching as his hands roam around her body pulling her closer to him as her hands caressed his chest.

They went upstairs then and into a quiet guest room, far away from the party and people downstairs.

They didn't speak then but they did reach some kind of unspoken agreement. They were to stay masked and not share names.

They started slowly, or at least tried to, but their kisses and touches became hungrier with every second that passed.

Blood. Always his blood. It went hand in hand now in a sexual manner I ever felt for him. If I felt hunger from smelling his blood, I got instantly aroused and wanted to literally fuck him to death.

But to be unable to keep thoughts of this man's death from entering my mind just at my moment of release made me feel absolutely disgusted with myself.

The woman in his arms was almost like his fantasy come to live. She was a bit cold, soft and responsive but dominant a bit impatient and even though he couldn't see her whole face it was obvious she was more than beautiful.

But what intrigue him most is that her mind is blank. Like I can't read her mind at all…

"You know, I have to confess I really like your costume, my huntress. It lets me know you're a little vixen." She nods

* * *

**Third POV**

They lay on their backs, their breathings fast and shallow.

None of them said anything for a long while but Charles did move a little in order to look at the woman lying beside him and much to his delight she had a very satisfied smile on her face.

He was more than satisfied as well and, for some reason, he wanted her to know it.

"Well, Ms. Huntress, I have to say that was quite something!" Her answer to that was a quick, emphatic nod.

Yes, it had definitely been something!

The moment had to be ruined when he said, "I'm Charles Xavier."

This was supposed to be just a one night stand for Caroline and she didn't know what to do so I stayed silent for a few second and just answered, "Well, it's nice meeting you Charles but I must go."

She ran off quickly near the door and was about to go as she heard the blue eyed man named Charles called out, "I don't even know your name."

"No, you don't."

She ran off quickly as she can imagine in human speed but unknown to her she has lost her most precious silver talisman.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

_The girl found a dagger near the table beside her gripped the dagger by her side unsheathing it silently. Waiting for the right moment she leap to attack the conspirators. And with a cry she plunged the dagger into the back of one of the traitors._

_The blade sliced through their spine and fell to the floor dead in an instant. She pulled out the dagger ready to kill the other plotter but she was shaken to the core when she saw who stood there._

_The man she loves who has shimmering blue eyes and light red rosy lips, she admires. His eyes were wide with terror at seeing his supposed lover dead on the floor._

"_What have you done?"He yelled at her furiously _

_The girl stopped and felt betrayed. _

_And she snapped. _

_She grabbed the man as the man try to push himself away from her but she had the advantage threw a vase on his head and pulled him closed. _

_"I loved you!" she yelled as she plunged his bloodied dagger into her beloved's heart._

_Blood was in her hand and in the dagger. _

_She screamed_

"Caroline!"

A voice yelled as I felt hands shaking my body out of its dream state.

"Caroline!" the voice yelled louder.

My eyes then snapped open, and my breaths came out labored as my body shivered in a cold sweat. It was a dream, only a dream. I scanned my surroundings and realized I didn't know where I was. My gut lurched at my panic, only to be soothed by Leah who puts a hand on my shoulder who's also my roommate.

"It's alright. It's only a dream. Come on get ready we still have to go to class and go to the bookstore."

I cover my bed sheet over my head and lie still in the bed before getting ready.

The mind was such a dangerous war zone, I could protect myself in every other area but I couldn't protect myself from memories and fears. They would always be there, waiting.

Damn memories. And damn that blue eyed man and damn him for looking like Charles.

I had to get up and get ready and start classes but I also have to find out when I can find out my full memories.

But for now I have to go to the bookstore.

I try to calm myself as I want to hold my silver talisman but I feel nothing in my neck.

NOO!

Losing that necklace is something I can't lose. That necklace has been with me for the longest and even back in my memories I had been wearing that ever since.

That necklace is the only thing to the key of my past.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

I took a walk to the bookstore a couple blocks down, I usually go there get books for my classes but today was the day Leah wanted me to go with her due a project.

We stopped to the classic section as I mention that her project involves more with classic stories. I gave her book that I would recommend as I elaborate on the plot of the story as I got a book with me.

Suddenly my throat is burning with a similar smell of cinnamon.

_He is here. Why does he have to be here of all places? Or why now? I can't face him. Not after two weeks had past with a one night stand. _

So focused on the smell I suddenly tripped on something, letting the book fall on the corner. I then composed myself with more control and stop breathing and caught myself and bent down to pick up the book.

"You alright?" He got up and looked directly at me for the first time. He was just I remember in the masquerade ball blue eyes with rosy lips and his eyes where fixed on me.

I didn't answer. It was hard enough not to lose control with Leah was just in the counter in line.

"Are you ok?" he asked again and I finally answered.

"Yes. I just tripped." Felling relieved that I was still in control. _Thank God I didn't embarrass myself in front of him.  
_

He just chuckled then smiled at me.

"What exactly did you tripped on?"

"On a book or on my feet…probably" I just smile.

"Wuthering Heights", he looked over the book I was holding.

"Yes, I seem to have left my copy back home." He raised an eyebrow, feeling amused.

"Care to tell me how you manage to enjoy a book of characters who ruin each others' lives. I don't know how Heathcliff and Cathy ended up being ranked with couples like Romeo and Juliet. It isn't a love story, it's a hate story. … What is it that appeals to you?"

_It seems this guy is not really into tragic unhappy stories or truth that involves in the real world. _

"It's the irrational feelings that cannot be harnessed, tamed, or controlled. The couple's love is hot and cold, passionate and violent, sustaining and destructive. It shows the destruction of the human heart when one's heart feels betrayed. It's the reason why I enjoy the story."

He looked at me with his shimmering blue eyes as he put him two fingers to the side of his head. It feels as he is reading into my soul.

"It sounds like you experience this kind of love before." He says and he lets his fingers go down.

I feel so exposed like he knows something his not suppose to know. Gosh my thirst at this moment is not helping since he is near by. I'm just afraid of my situation right now of what I will do to him.

I feel speechless since I don't know what to say. He took the opportunity to look at me and once again I feel exposed.

I told him I had to pay since I couldn't stay here long and Leah is waiting.

"I'm Charles Xavier, but I think you already knew that Caroline. After all we already meet two weeks ago. "

_Now that's a shocker. I don't remember giving my name in the masquerade ball._

"How did you know my name? If I remember I didn't give you my name."

"You didn't but I found out. I have my ways." He smiled arrogantly.

Now I'm just curious on how he did know my name. It feels like he is hiding something.

"Your eyes..." he told me as I turned my whole body so my back is facing him.

I suddenly snapped and feel the blood lust coming back as I let myself try to breathe, the other side of me want to eat him and hurt him.

"Caroline. I know your different from everyone else but you are not alone. I will promise to keep this a secret"

_He knows what I am... That's impossible. I was careful. _

"I can help you just have dinner with me tonight and I'll explain everything and I will even give you back your necklace."

_How did he know my necklace was missing...It's like his a mind reader. NOOO. That's impossible!  
_

_"_Is it?" asks Charles, turning his gaze back to me. I narrow my eyes, deciding to put this ridiculous claim to the test. I think of how did he come across my necklace and how ended up with it.

Charles calmly replied_, "you do realize your necklace fell of when your rushing at the door that incredible unforgettable night?"_ But he didn't reply back in his mouth but answered by in my head. _  
_

I look up in horror. Im-possible.

Then I realize there is a possibility that he has done this just to ask me out.

"All this talking is just so you can ask me out." I question him, still shock at everything. First knowing my name then having my necklace. This guy is full of surprises.

"Some would call it romantic." He reply with a satisfied answer

"Alright, where will this dinner be?"

"That's a surprise."

"Then, I will see you tonight and meet you at local pub."

He left the bookstore and I just stood there all shock and confusion rushed quickly. I was even lucky to even be in control and not hurt him or worse kill him.

It's like there is this pull that wants his blood more than anything but I can't kill him.

_I can't believe it, he has my necklace I had nearly lost. I just can't believe I will be going on a date with him. I thought he only wanted a one night stand. _

I must have my necklace back.

* * *

Please tell me what you guy think and please review.


End file.
